The needle board stripping press apparatus and method of use of this invention was conceived in order to overcome a problem in removing needle members from a needle support board member in a needle board assembly. The needle board assembly may contain thousands of needle members which have become damaged, such as broken, crooked, or worn out and fatigued. The needle board assembly is used in the textile or other sewing industries.
More specifically, the needle board assembly includes the needle support board member having a plurality of rows of needle support holes therein, each with a needle member mounted therein. Each needle member has an L-shaped hook end section which is integral with a support mid section which, in turn, is integral with an outer initial penetrating section. The support mid section is of a substantial thickness but the initial penetrating section is of a much smaller diameter and having an outer material penetrating end point.
The needle support board member includes a plurality of rows of needle members in sections, such as three, four, or more sections, and the prior art practice has been to remove the worn out or fatigued needles by hand labor through use of a pair of pliers or the like which is very time consuming resulting in considerable machinery downtime.
The needle board stripping press apparatus and method of use of this invention is operable to provide machinery to eject an entire section of needle members simultaneously in a matter of seconds. It is acknowledged that with this invention all of the needle members which are fatigued will be removed but, due to the low cost of each needle member, it is economically feasible to eject and remove the entire section of needle members, both the good and bad ones, and replace the same with new needle members.